Cupid's recovering love
by vongolas
Summary: There's another good reason as to why Bunny was so mad at Jack for the blizzard on 68. And a reason why Reiyna hated Bunny so much. Yet, how does it all relate though? BunnyxOc. *shitty summary I know.*
1. Chapter 1

I wanna describe the looks of my oc first. She has half her hair a deep maroon and the other half gold, wears a bandanna for a headband, blue tank top with different colored flowers on it, and black swirled pants and wedges with gold designs, and deep green eyes. kay? kay. And she's around 419 years old.

* * *

Reiyna huffed in annoyance as one of her fairies accidentally messed up with the love dust once again, and sprinkled it over the wrong target. Rolling her eyes she pulled out one of the love canceling arrows she had on her back, and aimed for the man sitting in the small cafe located in Paris. After fixing the problem she turned to the small fairy that happened to work for her. The fairy was the size of her palm, with small glittery pixie like wings. The female fairies uniform being a simple white mini dress, and a bandanna covering her eyes, like how it covers all her little fairies eyes. They Say Love is blind, right?

"Please do try to be a bit more careful will ya? That is precious dust! We can't be wasting it now can we?" Reiyna, also known as Cupid lectured the guilty fairy as they flew back to their palace in the clouds in Italy. While Cupid had her arrows, her fairies were to use love dust that came in a pink form. They carry them around like a pouch over their shoulders.

And now the two were headed to the palace. The palace was grand. It has white with golden windows, doors and statues of a baby cupid around. There fountains out in the front on the vast garden, sprinkling out pink dust, normally with fairies around it stuffing small bags full of it.

But instead of seeing their home and peaceful fairies at work, they saw that the palace was half frozen. With huge piles of snow in random areas accross the garden. All of the mini fairies were either frozen in place, or struggling to get out of the snow. There were large icicles hanging off from the palace in every corner. Reiyna and her small fairy let out a sharp gasp at the sight before them. This was a horrible disaster. Who was spreading around love while the fairies are all stuck here?!

"What. The. Hell?! HOMYGOD! My Fairies oh my god what the hell is happening here! I was only gone for a few hours guys!" She flew off into the palace and looked around for any injured fairies, finding none she sighed in relief. Until she suddenly she felt a tap to her shoulder and saw one of her trusted fairies from the Japanese department, Natsu. He was a cute small fairy with spikey pink hair, the bandanna the fairies have, and the male uniform of a form fitting tak top and black slacks. Natsu cleared his throat before saying, "I think it's best that you hurry and head to the North pole where your friend North stays. He may know what's going on." She pondered over the thought for a minute. Well, as long as she didn't run into _him, _she'd be fine.

"Alright. I trust you and the others to try your best and melt the place, understood?" She had shouted over her shoulder as she was already jumping off the large cloud and flying in the general direction of the North pole. Not even giving him enough time to respond back saying things will be taken care of. If anything, she thought, at least she had a good excuse for visiting the jolly guardian again. and with that in mind, she chuckled and flew off even faster.

* * *

**At North's.**

Currently Bunnymund and Jack were off at each others throats again. Apparently Jack thought it'd be funny to make a blizzard down in the warren. And Bunny was real close to stuffing Jack into one of Norths Stockings if it wasn't for the fact that North kept giving him "the eye"

"Aww c'mon Easter Kangaroo, lighten up a bit! You needed the snow anyways. It was getting too warm down there."

"For the last time I'm not a bloody kangaroo! And I'm the Easter Bunny! I _like _it warm in my warren mate."

"If it helps, your place isn't the only place that got ruined by my awesome snow~" Jack chirped out merrily as he dodged a punch from a overly annoyed Bunnymund. Bunnymund huffed in annoyance and gave up, settling for just crossing his arms over his furry chest. now turning tob North as he bursts through the room.

"Boys! Ve have guest on her vay here! Please do settle down." North said happily to the two confused boys. Guest? It must not be tooth or else he would've, well, say tooth.

"Who's comin' over here mate? Bunny asked from his spot leaning against the wall. The same time Jack nodded, showing that he had the same question in his mind as well. North looked at Bunny with a mischievous smile and gleam in his eyes and answered simply.

"Cupid."

And with that Bunny paled instantly, and Jack looked confused.

"Oh no. Not now. I-I think I should get back to the warren mate, gotta thaw out the little googies ya know.." Bunnymund nervously said as he tapped the ground twice and a tunnel appeared. but before he could even hop down the hole, north grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him away. Placing him next to Jack, who laughed at Bunnymunds distressed state.

"You cannot just leave before ze guest even arrives Bunny!"

* * *

That was a drag. Sorry this wasn't all that great. It was a bit of explaining purpose i guess? Anyways. Why did Bunny pale at the mention of cupid huh? You'll see why soon~ I MIGHT post chapter two tomorrow. So Reviews are niiccee.


	2. Chapter 2

And a special thank you goes to **zaefer **for the kind words even though chapter one was a bit shitty. Okay? Kay.

* * *

Reiyna landed a bit ungracefully in front of Norths workshop, the strong winds threw her a bit off balance, much to her annoyance. But seeing as she's about to once again visit her favorite jolly guardian, she smiled and lightly knocked on the large and beautifully carved wooden door. Waiting for one of the yeti's to answer the door, she couldn't help but think back to her palace and hope that everything's going along smoothly. Yet seeing as none of her fairies came to her to report that the damage is fixed, she assumed they were still working at it. Her thinking was cut short as one of Norths yeti's, Phil, abruptly oped the door, dragging the young spirit on inside.

As the yeti was leading her to North, she took the time to study the workshop, since it's been awhile since she's visited. And since Christmas was over, the place was a little less rowdy than it would've been a few months ago. As they kept on walking, a few elves tried offering her a few cookies that looked pretty suspicious, seeing as there are a few things _moving_ in it. She decided to shake her head and said a polite 'no thank you.' Finally she realized that she was finally in front of the globe, which, was where North had been, instead of his office like she thought.

"Ahh yes Cupid! Good to see you again, no?" North came up to the girl with his arms wide open, inviting her in to a hug. Reiyna let out a small laugh and went up to her friend and the two bear hugged for a moment before someone cleared their throat from behind North. She broke away from the hug and walked around North to see who else was there. Her eyes instantly landed on Bunnymund and she glared at him with such intensity that if he could have died from the glare, he would've done so a hundred times.

"Ah North, I didn't think you'd have some.. _Company_." Bunny gulped as she said this and tried avoiding her intense glare. Why in bloody hell would she be here of all times?

"Hey there sheila, long time no see huh?" He tried talking to her as normal as he could, really, he tried. But she's not one to mess with. Suddenly Jack got up from his spot in a chair, grabbed his staff and made his way over to the girl.

"Hey there. You must be Cupid? I'm Jack Frost. I'm the newest guardian ya know?" Jack walked up to the girl and held his hand out. The last part he said was a little more smug, but she didn't really care honestly. She simply smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Yup that's me. You can call me Reiyna though."

"Reiyna, vhy did you stop by? It's been awhile no? Is something ze matter?" North finally spoke up from behind the two, his eyes filled with some curiosity. Reiyna suddenly remembered why she was there and her face showed a little annoyance while replying.

"Actually yeah, you see I was out on the job for a few hours, and I came back to see my palace frozen with snow everywhere. My fairies are either burried and stuck in the snow, or frozen. So nobody is spreading around love right now and I was wondering if you have any ideas." As she said this Bunnymund looked over at Jack frost with pity, since he remembered Jack saying how his warren wasn't the only place with snow. And Jack looked a little guilty as well and started to stare at the ground. North looked over at Jack and raised an eyebrow at this, having a good theory.

".. Jack... Vhere else did you cause a blizzard at other zhan Bunny's place?" North asked as he stroked his beard, his eyes and everyone else in the room had their eyes on the young guardian now too. Jack looked up at North and smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"So I was flying over Europe earlier before I came here, and saw a really cool palace on some huge clouds that I've never seen before.. And thought it'd be funny to prank the person who lived there?" The last part came out as a question more than anything really. And at this point Reiyna was tapping her foot on the floor in annoyance and was rubbing her temples by the time Jack finished his explanation. She really didn't need this right now, Valentines is coming soon so that meant she was going to be very busy.

"You do realize that Valentines is soon, **_right_**?" She growled out, still rubbing her temples. Jack laughed nervously from his spot and uttered out a small 'yes'. She finally looked up at him and rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in exasperation.

"You realize that you're going to clean my palace up correct?"

"W-what? Hell no, jack frost does not-" He stopped when he saw the glare that she used on Bunnymund, on him. He simply nodded, indicating that he'll clean the mess. North suddenly clapped his hands, bringing their attention to him.

"Good! Problem is solved. Now, vhy don't you stay here a little longer eh? You can get to know Jack better! Maybe even catch up with Bunny. I must go okay? Yeti's need help with zhe reindeer." And with that the older guardian left the room, leaving the three alone, the atmosphere slightly awkward. Jack looked over at Reiyna and noticed she was glaring at Bunnymund again, so he was slightly curious and asked.

"What's up with you and the Easter Kangaroo?" Hearing Jacks nickname for Bunny made her chuckle slightly.

"Bunny and i just so happen to have dated back then." Reiyna replied to Jack bitterly.

"Wait what? What do you mean used to?" Jack asked them slightly confused.

"... It's cause of the damn blizzard of '68 mate. Because of it, I missed our 3 year anniversary." He muttered to Jack as he also glared at him. Jacks eyes slowly widened in shock. So that's why Bunny was touchy about that blizzard..

* * *

Was that shitty? Oh well. I'll try to get chapter three up in a few days in the least. I really need a beta though :( If you're willing to help, pm me! :D


End file.
